Inazuma Eleven GO (anime)
Inazuma Eleven GO, is de nieuwe serie die wordt vervolg van de originele Inazuma Eleven. Inazuma Eleven Go speelt zich af 10 jaar na de originele serie. Er is een nieuwe hoofdpersoon Matsukaze Tenma, hij is een nieuwe eerste jaars student op het Raimon Junior High. Tenma houdt van voetballen en wilt graag bij het schoolvoetbalteam. Jammer genoeg wordt het voetbal gecontroleerd door de 5de sector. Op de dag dat Tenma zich aanmeld voor het voetbalteam wordt het 2de team aan gevallen door Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tsurugi daagt Tenma uit voor en duel, als Tenma verliest wordt de club opgeheven. Shindou Takuto is de aanvoerder van het 1ste team van Raimon Junior high. Sinds Tenma bij de club is gekomen veranderd er veel in het team oude spelers stoppen en er komen nieuwe teamleden bij. Tenma wordt ook wel de nieuwe wind genoemd, omdat hij het begin is van de voetbal revolutie op Ramion Junior High. Personages Er zijn veel nieuwe personages die voorkomen in de Inazuma Eleven GO serie, maar er zijn ook een paar personages van de vorige serie die erin voorkomen. De hoofdpersonen zijn Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke en Shindou Takuto. Voor meer informatie check: *GO Personage Afleveringen De Inazuma Eleven GO series begint 10 jaar na de FFI. Het heeft in totaal 47 afleveringen. Alle afleveringen kun je online bekijken, ze zijn in Japans met Engelse ondertiteling. Je kunt ze vinden door de aflevering die je zoek op google in te type. Bv: Inazuma Eleven Go episode 23 English sub. Jammer genoeg zijn er nog geen Nederlands afleveringen verschenen. geen Nederlands afleveringen Voor meer informatie check: *GO afleveringen Hissatsu Er zijn nieuwe krachtige hissatsu technieken verschenen. Ook zijn er een paar die we nog kennen van de oude Inazuma Eleven. Teams In de Inazuma Eleven Go verschijnen teams van de oude Inazuma eleven. Ook komen er nieuwe teams. Sommige coach kennen we nog van de oude afleveringen, het is leuk om te zien wat voetbal nu voor hun betekend. Voor meer informatie check: *GO Team Keshin "Keshin" are a new feature shown in the anime. It is the “avatar” of the person and is used in various matches in Keshin Battle.Een keshin is een weerspiegeling van de ziel van deze persoon. Verschillende personen hebben een keshin, wat in het engels wordt vertaald als avatar. Een voorbeeldje, Victor Blade heeft Lancelot, een stoere ridder die geen emoties vertoont, maar onder zijn harnas zit een emotionele aura. Hij is de eerste die zijn keshin laat zien. Ricardo di Rigo, de tactische spelmaker en aanvoerder van het Raimon team. Ricardo di Rigo heeft een groot muzikaal talent. Zijn avatar is daarom ook een Maestro. De Maestro dirigent iedereen en verteld waar zij naar toe moeten. Het heeft Ricardo veel moeite gekost om zijn keshin te activeren, niet mentaal, maar geestelijk. Arion en Victor spraken tot zijn ziel in een verschillende manier. Arion deed dat door Ricardo voetbal niet te laten op geven Arion Sherwind heeft Pegasus als zijn machtige strijdlustige ziel. Hij staat altijd voor iedereen klaar en heeft een grote wilskracht. Zijn keshin wordt geactiveerd wanneer Mark Evens vertelt dat hij keeper moet zijn in een wedstrijd. Arion snapt niet waarom moet gaan keepen. Tijdens het beschermen van goal snapt hij hoeveel druk er op de keeper staat en opent hij zijn ziel. Voor meer informatie check: *Keshin *Keshin Techniek Locations Alles speelt zich af op Raimon Junior high die helemaal is veranderd. Ze hebben 2 voetbal velden, een buiten en binnenvlet in een hal. Het oude clubgebouw bestaat nog steeds, maar is nu meer een bezienswaardigheid. Raimon Junior high heeft een vernieuwd clubgebouw, die heel modern is. Ook is er nu een Holy Road stadium. Holy Road is de nieuwe naam van het football frontier. Het zijn verschillende stadiums, die bestaat uit verschillende onderdelen. Je heb het wind stadium, ijs stadium, water stadium, pingpong stadium en zand stadium. De allerlaatste wedstrijd wordt gespeeld in god eden. Er zijn nu ook nieuwe locaties in Inazuma Eleven GO, zoals de stadia van Holy Road. Voor meer informatie check: *GO plaatsen Categorie:Browse Categorie:Anime